Aquamarine
by SlorpyVirgil
Summary: Steven and Connie were going to relax after training and watch Camp Pining Hearts with Lapis and Peridot when... A corrupted gem monster attacks! Edit: this was before the character aquamarine was a thing


_**A Steven Universe oneshot? Really? Yes, really. I love this show so much! And I think I'm gonna end the Steven Universe Q &A, it just seems… well, she show can change at any time, so I'm gonna just end it. Expect a little A/N there. And this oneshot is requiring some research for me so don't tell me I don't try hard enough! I try very hard XD Rambling aside, Oneshot begin!**_

~(...)~

"We're here!" Steven called through the barn door. He pulled it open and stepped aside to let Connie in.

"Steven!" Peridot cried. "Come in!" She eyed Connie. "Um… Who's this?"

"I'm Connie. Nice to meet you Peridot!" Connie smiled. She set her dark blue duffel bag on the wooden barn floor. "We just got back from training." She explained.

"Oh, right! You're that human friend of Steven's!" Peridot said, snapping her fingers. "Well, welcome to the barn!" She gestured around. She glanced up at the ceiling. "HEY LAPIS!" She yelled.

"Whaaat?" Lapis could be heard from the rafters.

"STEVEN AND HIS HUMAN FRIEND IS HERE!" Peridot shouted.

Lapis jumped down, her wings at their full extent. "Hi Steven!" She pointed at Connie. "That's your friend that you invited, right?"

Steven nodded.

"Connie Mahayshwaren. Nice to meet you! Steven's said a lot about you guys." Connie introduced herself.

"Yeah." Steven said. "I invited her over to watch Camp Pining Hearts, remember?"

Peridot gasped. "Well come on then! The T.V's right over here!" She grabbed Steven and Connie by their wrists and practically dragged them over to the small television set. There were small cardboard boxes piled around it, each one labelled. Season 1… Season 2...

"Uh… wasn't the T.V up in that truck in the roof?" Steven asked.

Lapis laughed. "We had to move it because it kept falling. It almost landed on Peridot one time."

"Lapiiiis!" Peridot whined, letting go of Steven and Connie. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

"Heh… Sorry." Lapis scratched the back of her head awkwardly, her wings retreating into the gem on her back between her shoulder blades. "I forgot."

Connie and Steven could barely contain their laughter at the image of a T.V landing on Peridot. It was so random it was funny.

"Lapis, they're laughing at meee!" Peridot whined again. "Look at what you did!"

"Sorry Peridot." Steven said. He stopped laughing but was still grinning. "Let's watch the first episode." He suggested, trying to change the subject.

"Yes!" The smol green dorito cried, grabbing a VHS tape from the Season 1 box. She popped it in the VHS player and hit a button on the T.V. It showed nothing but static.

"Um…"

"No, I got it! You just gotta…" Peridot kicked the side of it. The static changed to the intro card of the episode. "Haha!" She laughed triumphantly. Peridot plopped down next to Steven, Connie, and Lapis on the floor.

"Wait, so… What's happening?" Connie whispered to Steven.

"It's the first day at camp and everyone's being divided up into teams." He whispered back. "Those are the teams they'll stay in for the summer." Steven pulled the duffel bag over and pulled out a bag of Chaps. (Yes. Chaps.) He opened it and handed some to Connie.

"Ohhh…" Connie said, eating a chip.

They watched the episode in silence, it only being broken with laughter or Peridot's interjections. After they finished it, Peridot popped in another tape and the next episode began. Before they even knew it, they had finished the entire first season.

"Wait, what time is it?" Connie asked in a panic. She pulled out her phone. "5 o'clock?! I gotta get home!" She scrambled to her feet and grabbed her duffel bag.

"But there's still Season 2 to watch!" Peridot said.

"I gotta get home, otherwise I'll get in trouble with my parents." Connie explained. "Bye! Thanks for letting me hangout!" She raced out the door.

"Bye Connie!" Steven waved.

 _Thunk._

A scream.

"Connie?!" Steven yelled, getting to his feet and sprinting for the door.

Lapis and Peridot followed closely.

Connie's bag was on the ground, its contents spilling everywhere. Steven looked up… And there was a giant gem monster with Connie in its grasp. She was kicking furiously, trying to get away. The monster loomed over her, baring its teeth.

"Let her go!" Steven shouted, summoning his shield and throwing it. It lodged in the monster's gaping mouth. It dropped Connie to the ground and she scrambled to safety. Steven ran over. "You okay?" He asked. Connie nodded and grabbed Rose's sword that lay nearby. They looked at each other and nodded. A pink glow enveloped the two. It faded away to reveal Stevonnie.

Peridot and Lapis stopped in their tracks. It was the first time they'd seen the two fuse.

Stevonnie summoned another shield as the one in the monster's mouth disappeared. They threw the shield. It smacked the monster in the nose, distracting it for a few seconds. A few seconds was enough time for Stevonnie to lunge at it with their sword, aiming for right under the gem on its chest.

The monster spun around and smacked Stevonnie with its tail, slamming them into the barn.

"No!" Lapis cried. She whirled on the monster and took flight. Peridot also took action, throwing rocks at its eyes so it was blinded.

The corrupted gem roared and slammed its tail into Lapis. She was knocked off balance but didn't fall out of the air. She regained her stability and flew for it again. She glanced down and saw that the tail kept going after it hit her and was headed for Peridot. "Watch out!" Lapis yelled, changing course and heading for Peridot. She slammed into her, knocking her out of the way. A blue-green glow wrapped itself around the two.

"Ow…" Stevonnie pushed a piece of barn wood out of her way and got to their feet. They looked up, searching for Lapis and Peridot. Instead, a teal figure with four arms and light blue wavy hair stood there, looking confused. "Huh? Did they… fuse?" They asked themself.

"Wha-What? Did we… Did I…" Aquamarine stuttered to herself. "H-How?"

"Alright!" Stevonnie cried, pumping their fist into the air. "Go Lapis and Peri! Let's get this thing!" They leaped to their feet and grabbed their fallen sword.

"But we only-" Aquamarine looked conflicted, her eyes (there's only two) looking back and forth between her new appendages.

"C'mon!" Stevonnie said confidently, running past the new fusion. "We take take this guy now! I need you to distract it so I can land a hit!"

"Uh, I-Uh… Okay!" Aquamarine summoned wings from Lapis' gem and flew up. "Woah, I've never flown before…" She flew past the corrupted gem's head, making it growl with irritation. "Over here!" She whizzed past it as it turned its head. "No, over here!" She cried, waving her arms.

"Great! Hold it still…" Stevonnie lunged at it, their sword striking home in the monster's chest. It glowed for a brief second before making the familiar _ching_ sound and retreating back into its gem. "Nice job!" Stevonnie said before glowing pink and splitting apart into Steven and Connie.

"Peridoooot!" Steven said, grinning. "You fused!"

"A Peridot and a Lapis Lazuli… What would that make? An Aquamarine?" Connie wondered aloud.

"Aquamarine!" Steven cried, looking excited. "So, how does it feel?"

Aquamarine looked down at Steven. "It feels… Strange. I feel like a new person… but the same."

"Isn't fusion awesome?" Connie asked, her eyes lighting up. "It's so complex, yet simple!"

"It's strange…"

"We gotta tell the others! Garnet's gonna freak!" Steven said.

"No no no!" Aquamarine cried before splitting back into Lapis and Peridot.

"Don't!" Peridot cried. "It's embarrassing!"

"Aw… Peridot… Please?" Steven asked.

Peridot was silent for a moment. "...Fine…" She grumbled. She looked over at Steven, whose eyes had lit up. Her face broke into a smile.

Lapis smiled too, she's only experienced fusion once before and that didn't turn out well. This fusion was… nice.

"C'mon!" Steven grabbed Lapis' and Peridot's wrists and dragged them back in the direction of the beach, Connie following closely behind.

~(...)~

 _ ***flops on face* What'd you guys think? Lemme know by leaving a review! As always I love you guys and see you in the next oneshot! Now if you'll excuse me… I'm gonna go sleep for a month.**_


End file.
